museafandomcom-20200215-history
Divakara
Divakara is a goddess of the Inner Pantheon. She's Medlayla’s sister. Her job in the underworld is to guide restless spirits or spirits that seek reincarnation back to the world of the living. Fascinated by living people, Divakara hates having to manage the underworld and often gets distracted from her duties as she watches the living go about their daily lives. Powers Divakara sorts the souls of the dead. She is purportedly more powerful the more bored she is. Obedience This obedience must be done in the morning, and you cannot eat or drink anything prior to its completion. Walk to a barren landscape or location, preferably a desert. Along the way, collect a number of sticks, stones, and bones, and some sand or dirt. These can be procured from any source, but you must use different materials each time. Build a shrine, totem, or image using the materials; it need not be skilled. Meditate on your creation and what it says about you before destroying it. Gain a +4 sacred bonus to AC against critical hit confirmation rolls. Evangelist Boons # Preserver (Sp): [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/sanctuary/ sanctuary] 3/day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/g/gentle-repose/ gentle repos''e] 2/day, or [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/speak-with-dead/ ''speak with dead] 1/day # Decomposition (Su): You can ensure the final rest of a creature. As a standard action, you can touch a corpse and cause it to dissolve into black ash. A corpse dissolved this way cannot be raised as an undead creature by any means short of a miracle or wish. The black ash left behind can, however, be used as the “corpse” for spells that return the dead to true life—such as [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/r/raise-dead/ raise dead]—as long as the entire collection of ash is kept together. # The Veil Is Drawn Aside (Su): You gain the Extra Revelation feat, choosing a revelation from either your chosen mystery or the Bones mystery. If you don’t have the revelation class feature, you instead gain a +4 sacred or profane bonus on saving throws against necromancy spells and death effects. Exalted Boons # Quietude (Sp): [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/f/forced-quiet/ forced quiet] 3/day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/silence/ silence] 2/day, or [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/h/hold-person/ hold person] 1/day # Strike the Unrestful (Su): As a free action, you can grant the ghost touch weapon special ability to a weapon that you hold. If that weapon is not magical, it is considered magical while under the effect of this ability. This ability affects only weapons held in your hand; if you drop the weapon or give it away, the effect ends on that weapon. You can affect a weapon in this way a number of rounds each day equal to 1 + 1 for every 4 Hit Dice you possess (maximum 6 rounds). These rounds don’t need to be consecutive. # Ally from the Tomb (Sp): Once per day as a standard action, you can summon a pair of vanth psychopomps and gain telepathy with them to a range of 100 feet. The vanths follow your commands perfectly for 1 minute for every Hit Die you possess before vanishing back to their home in the Boneyard. The vanths don’t follow commands that would cause them to aid or permit the existence of undead, and they could attack you if the command is particularly egregious. Sentinel Boons # Undead Slayer (Sp): [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/h/hide-from-undead/ hide from undead] 3/day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/defending-bone/ defending bone] 2/day, or [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/h/halt-undead/ halt undead] 1/day # Disrupting Strike (Su): Three times per day, you can channel disruptive energy through your weapon against an undead creature. You must declare your use of this ability before you roll your attack. If your attack hits an undead creature, you deal an extra 1d6 points of damage plus 1d6 points of damage for every 4 Hit Dice you possess (maximum 6d6). If your attack misses or your target was not an undead creature, the use of the ability is wasted. # Tethered to the Material (Ex): You cling ferociously to life—you will go to Divakara’s realm when she calls you and no sooner. Once per day, you can send yourself into a determined state that lasts for 1 minute. While in this determined state, you can fall to a number of negative hit points equal to 10 + your Constitution score before you die. If you drop to negative hit points while in this determined state, you can continue to act normally, and do not bleed each round due to taking actions. If your determined state ends while you still have a number of negative hit points equal to or greater than your Constitution score, you die instantly. If your determined state ends while you still have negative hit points, but the number of negative hit points is not equal to or greater than your Constitution score, you fall unconscious and gain the dying condition as normal. Category:Characters Category:Non-player characters Category:Olivia's characters Category:Gods Category:Refrain characters